Osio
Osio is the second largest city-state in Sahan, ran by a council of merchant kings who call themselves the Dowi. It is located on the southern edge of the Benwani Sea. It has enormous walls protecting the city and has never been successfully captured by an invading force. The city is circled by large granite walls and the buildings within are made from sandstone. The center of the city houses a large keep on a hill overlooking the city. This is where the Dowi meet. The cities streets bustle with trade and commerce where people trade everything from food and jewelry to magic and services. The people hold onto their traditions tightly and are untrusting to those who are not Sahan. Settlement Modifiers Lawful Neutral Merchant Hub Large City Corruption +3; Crime +0; Economy +6; Law +4; Lore +0; Society '''+0 '''Qualities: Deep Traditions, Financial Center, Guilds, Prosperous, Trading Post Danger: '''+10 Demographics '''Government: '''Council (The Dowi) '''Population: 21,000 (80% human, 10% elf, 5% elf, 5% other) Market Place Base Value: 13,600 gp Purchase Limit: 145,000 gp Spellcasting: 7th Minor Items: 4d4 Medium Items: 3d4 Major Items: 2d4 Notable NPCs Guilds *The Silver Hand: Strongest of the merchant guilds, the Silver Hand owns the largest silver mine in all of Sahan. While there is no ruler of Osio, the Silver Hand are viewed as royalty. Their symbol is a silver hand on a circle. *The Sea Serpent: This guild largest naval fleet in the Benwani Sea and a such, the rest of the guilds compete for their favor. Their symbol is a sea serpent wrapped around itself. *The Bright Star: Typically at odds with the Silver Hand, the Bright Star controls a large gold mine and are commonly devout worshipers of their regional god, Amahd. Their symbol mimics Amahbs, and is a golden four pointed star, but to differentiate them, the background of their emblem is blue and shield shaped. *Zareen Arash: Also known as "Golden Strength," this group is somewhat militant and often is the main employer of the guards. Their wealth comes from trade and gold. Their symbol is a golden diamond. *The Sworn: This merchant guild was once a band of pirates who gained enough power and wealth to buy themselves into the Dowi. Their pirating days are long over, but their merchant fleet is still one to be feared. Their symbol is a one eyed (right eye is missing) silver skull on a square coin. Taverns *The Emerald Dagger: Located in the Civic District, this inn is well known for its ornate architecture and green stained-glass windows. *The Sage's Hall: Located on a marble avenue near a rune-covered monolith. The inn is ran by a retired mage who adds a touch of magic to add zing to his drinks. *The Broken Spear: Located in a back ally near the temple of Amahd. It is hidden and not very traveled. It is a good place to hide. Indeed, it is rumored that it is a front to the Red Skull assassin's guild. Marketplace Shops Places of Interest *The Dowai - A large towering complex of 5 distinct buildings, plus a central building with a single council chamber within. This is base of government containing one building for each guild. The central building is where politics are debated and the ruling council meet. *Temple of Amahd - While not exactly the patron of the city, the clergy of Amahd, who are warrior merchants, are highly influential. Indeed, many of them old stock in the Bright Star guild. This large building has four steeples, one on each corner of the rectangular building. The outside is lavishly ornate, with etched symbols important to the god. Inside it is filled with large murals, golden statues, and art of all varieties gifted and dedicated to Amahd.